


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Monsta X OTP Prompts [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Acrophobia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hyunwoo-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Monsta x Right Now, Open Relationships, Right now, Shownu-centric, Small Timeskip, Wonho-centric, Work In Progress, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Hoseok is conquering one of his fears.Hyunwoo is at his side the whole time.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: Monsta X OTP Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879789
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**9:24 AM**

"Hyung,the kids are waking up so you should you too."

Hoseok watched with amusement as Hyunwoo lifted his up head up to look at him with his eyes half opened and looking barley awake.The younger of the two laughed."Good morning hyung."He greeted the older,who just mumbled unintelligibly in response.


End file.
